Lookin' For The One Tonight
by arilovexo
Summary: Ross convinces Laura to spend an afternoon with him the day they get back to work after New Years and gets her to do things she never thought she'd have the courage to do in a million years, including getting the courage to make the first move and kiss him. Yeah, that one she most definitely didn't expect at all. Ross/Laura


_I know, I know. I have to update Let's Go Nowhere That We Know, but I have such major writer's block for it, so I made up for it, by writing this. It sort of worked, haha. _

_I hope you enjoy it! It's funny and lighthearted and kinda out of character, but you know. That's what I do best. _

_I own nothing... not even Ross' mismatched polka dot socks. Haha, how lame was that? Seriously. Epic fail. _

* * *

><p>"Ross! Ross!" Laura was so excited to see her co-star that she ran onto the Sonic Boom stage in socks, as she was resting her toes from the confines of her shoes, and slid on the tiled floor, so fast that she had crashed into him, her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her waist, tackling him to the ground. But they both paid no mind to it and she smiled, her hair on his shoulders, "I'm so happy to finally see you! You're legal!"<p>

He laughed, "yeah, I am. Finally. Now we can say our band is an _adult _band."

"How awesome," She smiled at him and then they both seemed to realize they were on the floor. "We should probably get up."

He pouted, "but I like this…" He felt something go through his body and then his eyes widened slightly as they went from Laura's face to Calum who was looking at him pretty amused. "…awkward, uh, very awkward position."

Laura smiled and shrugged, "I don't think it's so awkward."

"That's because you aren't a guy," Ross answered as he sat up, bringing her up with him. She got off his lap and stood up, holding out a hand for him, which he took and stood up as well.

"What does being a guy have to do with it?" She asked him and he was about to open his mouth to answer when Rocky and Rydel walked onto the set.

"What up guys! Hey Calum, good to see you bro!" Rocky high fived him and then stood in front of Laura. He spread his legs, bending his knees and held out his hand, he grinned over at her. "Laura!"

"Rocky!" She squealed and ran to him.

"Wait, Laura be—" Ross began, but it was too late as she had slipped again and fell against Rocky's chest, causing a loud 'oof!' to come from his brother. "—careful," He finished and shook his head, looking at Calum and Rydel. "You're going to kill someone with those socks."

"Yes, but you're the one who fell, Rocky still managed to stay upright," Laura shot back as she stepped away from her and Rocky's hug.

"She's got a point, bro." Rocky sighed, putting his hand his younger brother's shoulder. "I totally saw you two eat shit."

"We didn't eat… shit," Ross shook his head, rolling his eyes, "why are you here anyways?"

"Rydel and I were bored and wanted to come and give our nice, kind and semi-awesome baby brother a visit at work," Rocky answered. "So, what are you guys doing today?"

Ross smiled at him and then turned him around, walking him in the direction of the dressing rooms, "waiting for Raini to get here so we can work, see ya bro."

Rydel giggled, "we'll be waiting for you in your dressing room."

Rocky's eyes lit up, "most likely jamming, hell yeah! Let's do it!" He took off with Rydel in the opposite direction, Ross questioning his sanity on his way back to his two costars.

* * *

><p>"Great read-through guys, we'll see you tomorrow!" Kevin gave them a nod and they excitedly stood up. Ross stretched and Laura laughed next to him.<p>

"Nice abs," She complimented.

"Yeah, totally dreamy." Calum added and Ross rolled his eyes, though he noticed Laura didn't take her eyes off of him.

He cleared his throat and then Laura blinked, blushing as she came back to reality.

"So, uh…this episode, it's gonna be… great." Laura said and then she started to get up. Ross put his hand on top of hers and she looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Come over after this, I surprisingly have the afternoon and night off and no one's going to be home… except for maybe Rocky."

"Normally, I'd question that, but okay." Laura agreed, "let me just go grab my things and we can leave."

He winked, "awesome."

Laura wasn't going to deny the fact that she had felt her heart flutter, because then that would be a lie. And if there was one thing Laura Marano didn't do (among many others) was lie.

She inwardly groaned at herself.

Crap, she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Have fun with Ross you dirty girl!<em>

Laura laughed sarcastically laughed out loud at Raini's text as Ross drove down Sunset Blvd on the way to his house. He was driving kind of fast, but she was used to it, so it didn't bother her too much (though normally when the cast all went out for lunch, she and Raini normally elected Calum as the designated driver).

Then another text came through.

_I'm with Raini on that dirty girl shit. Have fun! _Goddammit, Calum.

"Oh my god! Turn this song up, it's my favorite!" Laura reached over to turn the song up, but Ross smacked her hand before she could even touch it. "Wha—"

"_Never _touch a man's radio." He narrowed his eyes at her for a split second.

Laura scoffed, "who said you were a _man_?"

Damn, she'd gotten him there.

But, "who ever said you were a woman?" He shot back.

She motioned to her body, "my amazing curves, boobs and the fact that I have a—" She cut herself off, blushing at the next word she was going to say. "Well, you know what it is, I don't have to say it."

Ross smirked and she knew in that moment that she was in trouble.

"It's okay, Laura, just say it. It's one word."

But she was adamant. "Nope, no. Not gonna say it." She crossed her arms over her chest for emphasis.

"I remember taking that anatomy class with you, what was it we had to learn about? If I recall it was… the human body, right?"

"Ross…" Laura warned.

"And now, I'm not expert on the human body, but I'm pretty sure guys have a…" He tried to get her to say it, but she kept her mouth shut. "…a penis and women have a…" He trailed off again. "Come on, you know the word, it starts with a v."

"I'm going to kill you, Ross."

He brushed off the threat. "I'm not gonna let you out of this car until you say it."

"You do know I can scream my head off and if there are any police within a five mile radius, there's a pretty high chance they'll be able to hear me, right?"

"Not if I take you to the middle of butt fuck nowhere."

Laura raised an eyebrow, "taking advantage of me?"

"In your dreams, Marano, now… what's the word I'm trying to think of? I know you know it…"

"What happens if I don't say it?" Laura let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You'll be doomed to drive around in my car for all of eternity," Ross deadpanned.

"What happens if you run out of gas?"

"Smart ass."

"I win." She smiled smugly and it was Ross' turn to roll his eyes.

"Just say the world, Laura."

"Or… what?"

"Or I wont…" He tried to think of a viable threat, but came up empty handed. "tickle you for all of eternity."

Laura scrunched up her nose, "you mean your hands all over me for the rest of my life? As much as I think you'd enjoy that seeing as you're a guy and all, that police thing I spoke about earlier still applies."

"You are a very stubborn difficult person," Ross muttered. "Fine, if you say it, I'll give you ten dollars."

Laura considered this, "okay… fine, I'll say it. For ten dollars."

"Really?" Ross almost couldn't believe his ears and wanted to pinch himself to see if he'd heard her correctly.

"Yeah, but you have to shake on it."

"I'm driving."

"Not my problem, if you want me to say this in the next… five or so minutes before we get to your house, then you have to shake on it."

Ross gave her a look and then reached one hand out, she took it in hers and shook it, before smiling.

"Vagina."

He barely was able to stop the car before he hit the one in front of him. Laura smiled smugly.

"And just so you know, I would've totally done that for free."

* * *

><p>"So, how are the happy co-stars on this fine afternoon?" Rocky asked as soon as Ross and Laura walked in. "I wouldn't know, seeing as Ross kicked Rydel and I off the set after lunch." He gave his brother a look, but noticed he was still in a state of awe. "What happened to him? Did you kiss him or something?"<p>

Laura narrowed her eyes, "no…" She looked at Ross and then back at Rocky. "I just said vagina," She shrugged as though it was something she normally said everyday and walked towards the living room. Rocky's mouth dropped open and he walked closer to Ross.

"I know, bro. That's what I'm saying." Ross blinked his eyes and then followed Laura out to the backyard while Rocky shook his head and blinked to get out of the trance he was in. "So," He said opening the door for them, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know… you're the one who invited me over, remember?" Laura responded back dryly.

"Fine, then I'm going to completely take you, Pain in my Ass Marano out of your comfort zone." Ross smiled at her, but soon dropped it, "and by the way, saying vagina earlier doesn't count."

"What a surprise." Laura gave him an equally unamused look and he rolled his eyes. "And by the way, that's a really long nickname."

"It fits you, don't judge me and my nicknaming skills."

"Fine, then I get to call you, Super Shor." She smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow. "Kinda like Superstar, but I changed it to Super Shor."

"Yeah, thanks, I got that." He looked off into the distance, "I was thinking more like Super Hero, but whatever makes you happy."

"Oh it does, it makes me _very _happy." Laura stepped closer to him and he looked down at her as they were now chest-to-chest. Something very common for them since they were never ones to worry about issues concerning their personal space.

"Ready for your next mission?" He asked her.

"Oh I was _born_ ready."

"Okay Pain in my Ass Marano, you have to go…" His eyes darted around the backyard for something she could do. When they landed on the pool and it came to him. "You have to go skinny dipping."

"Wha—"

"Let me finish, you have to go skinny dipping… with _me_."

"Thanks for that clarification," She responded dryly and shook her head, "no, there's no way. I'm not going to show you my bra and underwear, as once again, as much as you'd love that."

"I'm a guy, I can't help it." He shrugged and gave her an adorable look that made her heart melt into a puddle. She knew then that it was going to be impossible to deny him what he wanted.

"Fine."

"And no deals regarding money. I know you and I know you're going to say after it's over that you would have done it for free."

"Yeah, that reminds me you still owe me ten bucks."

"Don't remind me, anyway," Ross lifted his shirt and Laura's breath caught in her throat as she once again noticed how (possibly _perfect_) his abs were.

"Are you sure you don't go to the gym, like regularly?"

"Positive," He grinned at her, noticing the way she kept staring at him. "So, are you gonna go in with me or stare at me like a gaping fish?"

That snapped her right back into reality.

Her mouth dropped open and she put one hand on her side, "I am _so _not a fish!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Marano."

"Fine," She said a she reached to the hem of her shirt and pulled it upwards and over her head, throwing it down on top of Ross' shirt. She watched as his eyes went to her shirt and then to her body. She tried not to let it affect her, keeping her eyes on his as they both slowly undressed, taking off their shoes and their pants, throwing them on the ground along with the other discarded items that were already there.

She then smirked, raising an eyebrow as Ross' eyes traveled from her perfectly manicured toes all the way up to her eyes, she leaned forward slightly, "bring it on, Lynch."

"Oh," He said a moment later, his eyes still on her painfully, perfect and slightly amazing body. "It's _definitely _on, Marano."

Then, before she could come up with a good comeback, he ran ahead of her and jumped right into the pool. Her mouth dropped open as the water splashed on to her body and it was freezing cold.

"Ross!" She squealed and he jumped up to the surface, smiling once he saw her.

"Coming in?"

She nodded and then walked over to the stairs to slowly get in. He shook his head.

"What?"

"That's going to make the cold water like ten times worse, you gotta do it like a band-aid, rip it off. Or, in the case of this pool, jump right in."

"But, I don't want to."

"Yeah, not my problem," He answered and got out of the pool, Laura trying not to focus on his arm muscles (and imagine them wrapped tightly around her while they did not so innocent things) while he did. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them, feeling his presence behind her.

"You better not—" She warned, but as always he didn't listen and wrapped his arms around her. He effortlessly picked her up and while she was squealing and kicking and begging him not to drop her in, he did so in about a two second time span, jumping in with his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

After a few moments, they both broke through the surface and Laura was sputtering, spitting out the water as she tried to come up with something smart-assy to say to Ross, but coming up with nothing.

"I hate you," She finally decided on, staring at him with a glare so intense he was surprised she didn't burn a laser through his head with it.

"Yeah, yeah." He shook his head, spraying what on her and she closed her mouth, giving him another look which just made him laugh.

Which was then they realized the position they were in, with his arms wrapped tightly around her and hey, when did her legs wrap around his waist?

Unconsciously, they started to float _even _closer to each other (how that was even possible, neither one of them could figure out).

"You got my hair wet," She pouted.

"I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all.

"You should be." She really didn't give a shit.

"I'm really not." There was that smirk she loved on him so much. _Wait, what?_

"You're such a little shit."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I'm aware."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"That's real mature." He managed to pull her even _closer_, close enough she was rubbing her _vagina_ on his… man-part, because she still refused to say that word and Ross didn't make her say it, so she figured she was fine and didn't have to. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

She smirked, tilting her head to the side, innocently. "What?"

"Nothing you just—gah." He opened his eyes and looked right at her, smirking, know it all face and decided that even with the water dripping from her hair and it some what slicked back and soaking wet and her make-up sort of messed up around her eyes, she couldn't have been more beautiful in that moment if she wanted to be.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked and she nodded. "You're maybe kinda beautiful."

Her heart stopped. He'd said it so nonchalantly like it was a compliment he gave her everyday he saw her or even if he wasn't, through a text or a tweet. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had been through fucking FaceBook at the point, or even a damn carrier pigeon.

Though they both didn't even have a Facebook account, so she doubted he'd actually do it.

"Th-thanks," She finally answered, "you're maybe kinda… cute." She tilted her head all adorably and he moved less than an inch closer. But she was the one who couldn't take it anymore and with one last look in between his eyes and his lips she just went for it and pressed her lips against his, tightening her legs around his waist and he responded instantly.

Her fingers played with the ends of his hair as he pressed his lips against hers more firmly, opening his mouth slightly and she was the one who kissed him deeper, her tongue sliding against his. They then realized that breathing was sort of maybe important and pulled away, panting as they just stared at each other in awe.

"Wow," They both said at the same time.

"Holy crap." Ross didn't move from his spot, and she didn't either.

"Amazing." Laura agreed without really agreeing to his statement.

It was silent as they just stared at each other for a few moments.

"You kissed me first." He sounded a bit disappointed, but the look on his face was showing the complete opposite. He was smiling.

"Yeah, uh, yes I did, because you… just looked so darn cute and I couldn't help it. It's not my fault you're both annoying, a pain in my ass and adorable."

"You just named about three things there, Laura."

"What's your point?"

"You said both and that most definitely wasn't both."

"You know what I meant, you speak… Laura-speak." She held her finger up, "or, she moved her hands around herself, "Laura-language."

"Uh-huh," Ross agreed, "that's what it is."

She smiled putting her hands around his neck again, "Troublemaker, you're keeping me pretty warm you know."

"I can tell. Really, troublemaker?"

"And yet you're still cocky. And yes, because you are one." He rolled his eyes at that answer.

"You're the one who made the first move, I can't be cocky about that," Ross pointed out.

"So…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"Make the second move, dummy."

He didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

><p>Laura giggled as she stood in front of her clothes, dripping wet. Ross really couldn't help but check her out as she was staring down at her dry clothes, probably trying to figure out how to change into them while her underwear was still soaking wet.<p>

"I have an uh, idea." Ross snapped out of it, his voice pulling Laura from her thoughts. "Come with me." He said and she nodded.

They went inside, Ross thanking whoever was up there looking out for them, that Rocky was in his room and wouldn't see Laura in her underwear since she was probably still getting used to the fact that Ross had already seen her and that had probably been more than enough for her for one day. They quickly ran into his room and he shut the door, locking it in case Ryland came home early or something.

Laura faced him, her eyebrow raised, "you locked the door."

"That I did." He agreed, walking over to his dresser where he pulled out a pair of yellow sweatpants and threw it at her. She couldn't help but think how soft it felt. "You can put that on you know. It's not going to like splatter mustard all over you if you do."

"Are you just saying that because it's yellow?" She asked him and then her eyes lit up. "Oh my god! I just came up with the most brilliant idea you'll probably ever hear in your eighteen years of life."

"I can't wait." Ross deadpanned and she gave him a look. He motioned for her to continue.

"Your favorite color is yellow and mine is red, right?" Ross thought about her words for a second and then nodded. "Well, I came up with some clever but at the same time somewhat cheesy and cliché nicknames we could call each other."

"Okay, I'm sort of interested now."

She couldn't help it and gave him another look, "you're Mustard and I'm Ketchup!" She smiled proudly.

He gave her a look, "you're joking right?"

"No, I'm serious… like you finally passed Algebra after trying to pass it three times, serious."

"It didn't take me—" He argued but then realized she was right. "Okay, point Laura."

She giggled, "I win."

"For now… Ketchup."

She mock saluted, "right backatcha Mustard."

"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to this," Ross muttered, looking down at his hands he noticed he was holding red sweatpants. "In that case though," He looked up, "we should switch pants."

She smiled, "I'm okay with that."

* * *

><p>Ross had his arm around Laura as they sat on the couch in the living room and watched tv, her legs were in front of her, her feet on the table as she lay her head on Ross' shoulder. He started to play with her hair and she smiled at the feeling of it, looking up at him, before pressing her lips softly against his.<p>

"Wow, we've been kissing a lot for two friends." Ross said as soon as she pulled away.

She shrugged, "you're adorable, I can't help it." She kissed him again, "thank god you taste nothing like mustard though."

He laughed, "what?"

She just shrugged and smiled, leaning in to kiss him again, she put her hand on his cheek and pulled him towards her, so that her back was against the back of the couch and he was sort of on top of her. He kissed her deeper, their tongues once again sliding against each other's and they both smiled into the kiss at the feeling of it.

"Whoa, uh… hi there guys, what's um, up?"

They broke apart and noticed that Rocky was standing there, his mouth dropped open, much like Laura's had been earlier when Ross called her a fish.

"Since when are you guys, ya know, trading spit?"

"Really, that was the way you chose to say it?" Laura made a face.

But Ross answered, with a shrug of his shoulder, "I'd say like… an hour ago?" He looked at Laura for confirmation and she nodded her head. "Yeah, so about an hour ago."

"Oh, nice." Rocky nodded. He then looked at them, his eyes wide. "What the hell did I miss while I was upstairs? I feel like I missed about a month of my life or something."

"Or you just missed a couple of hours, I wouldn't call I the apocalypse just yet, bro." Ross told him and he looked back at the tv.

"Mustard," Laura said. Ross turned to her and Rocky raised his eyebrow in confusion.

The front door opened then and Rydel, Riker, Ryland and Mark and Stormie walked in. They noticed the three of them in the living room and that Rocky was just straight up confused.

"So, what happened in here?" Rydel was the first to speak.

"She's Ketchup." Ross answered and Laura nodded, her thumb going in his direction.

"He's Mustard."

"And I'm so lost." Rocky said.

"Oh and Rocky interrupted us." Ross added.

"We were kissing." Laura added more on to their explanation.

"Wait, I'm sorry, what?" Rydel blinked.

"Exactly my reaction! See, I'm not alone in this." Rocky muttered, but nobody really paid attention to that.

"How did that start?" Riker asked.

"Well…" Laura thought for a moment, "it started when Ross was driving me here and he wanted me to say the word that I will not repeat, so I did and I just remembered you still owe me ten bucks." Ross rolled his eyes, "we went swimming and my clothes got soaked so he lent me these clothes." Laura picked up the baggy sweatpants she was wearing for evidence. "Then I realized that his favorite color is yellow and mine is red, so I came up with awesome nicknames for us. After that we were just chilling here, watching some tv, when Rocky came down, interrupted us, questioned us and then you guys came home, the end."

"Okay, that'll be a story to tell your grandchildren," Rocky deadpanned.

The front door opened and then Ratliff walked through it to the living room.

"Sup, Rat!" Ross laughed, high-fiving him as he passed by.

Ratliff moved his finger from Ross, who had his arm around Laura's shoulders again and Laura, who was sitting in the position she'd been sitting in moments ago. "Well, this is new, what's with it?"

"Apparently this all started this afternoon," Rydel answered and Ratliff nodded.

"Ah, well, about time."

"I agree." Rocky held his finger up and everyone looked at him. "What? Just because I interrupt things doesn't mean I don't support it." Everyone but Ross and Laura rolled their eyes and he gave them the thumbs up.

"Regardless," Rydel glared at Rocky, "we are all very happy for you guys. Good job on finally making the first move, Ross."

"I didn't." Ross motioned his head towards Laura. "She did."

"Interesting, considering you're the old fashioned romantic one," Rocky tapped his chin in wonder.

"Yeah, I feel like I just got my mancard revoked or something," Ross whispered in Laura's ear and she giggled, hiding her face in his neck.

"I think you just did too." She whispered back.

* * *

><p>"<em>But I'm a nineties bitch!" <em>Laura and Rydel sang together dancing around the room while the boys just watched them amused.

"Oh!" Laura grabbed the remote and selected a different song on the karaoke machine they were playing around with that was a gift from the Lynch's family in Colorado for Christmas. "Let's do my favorite song from _Frozen_, _Let It Go!_"

"Really?" Ross groaned and Laura turned to him, a smile on her face.

"Really." She confirmed.

"So, wait are you guys official yet, because if so, then Ross your girlfriend just told you! And if not, well, this is kinda awkward." Rocky said.

Ross and Laura exchanged a look and then nodded. Laura's smile spread even wider across her face and Ross looked down, his cheeks turning pink, before he looked back up, grinning.

"Yeah, kill the awkward, it's official." Ross answered.

"In that case, Laura wins." Rocky replied.

"Yeah, yeah, Laura always wins," Ross waved it off and Laura laughed as the song started to play and she and Rydel started to sing along to it. "She's also got a killer voice too." Ross added.

"Well, we all know that." Ratliff agreed watching Rydel as she danced around with Laura, "Rydel's got a killer voice too, though I think she should teach Laura's some dance moves, it needs a little work."

"Hey!" Laura protested, but shook her head laughing as she danced and sang with Rydel, both of them spinning each other around and laughing when Laura fell to the ground.

When the song was over, Rocky tilted his head, studying Ross and Laura who were now sitting next to each other again for a few moments.

"Considering you two just sang a song from _Frozen,_ I just have to add that with your hair in two braids like that Laura, you could be Anna's twin and Ross, you could be that other dude's twin."

"Kristoff?" Laura asked and Rocky nodded.

Ross and Laura then turned to each other, trying to see if they could see it, but ended up shaking their heads.

"Nope, don't see it." Ross shrugged. "Can I uh, kiss you?"

Laura smiled, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, "you may."

And then before she could pull away, he kissed her.

"See! You guys even reenacted the last scene!" Rocky exclaimed, pointing and jumping up and down. "If they aren't those two then… well, who else would be?"

"That made no sense whatsoever," Ryland shook his head.

Ross and Laura broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Honestly," Riker studied them. "I see them more as Austin and Ally."

"That would be because they already _are_." Rocky rolled his eyes. "And you guys say I'm not observant."

"No, yeah. I think Rocky's onto something…" Rydel looked at Ross and Laura and then pictured Anna and Kristoff in her mind. "They do kinda look like them."

"I still don't see it." Laura shook her head.

"Me neither," Ross agreed. "But hey, they're two pretty badass characters, so we will take that as a compliment." Laura giggled. "Just remember though, you are kinda sort of beautiful."

"And you're kinda sort of… oh screw it, you're adorable and cute and you know it."

"Yeah…" Ross agreed, trailing off and Laura playfully shoved him, before grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her.

"Oh and Ross?" She whispered and he looked at her.

"Never make me say that _word_ again." And before he could respond and in front of his whole family, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him.

Yeah, he thought. Getting her to spend the afternoon and night with him was so worth it.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Rocky exclaimed and they broke apart and looked at him. He cleared his throat and looked down, motioning for them to continue if they wanted. "Sorry, go ahead, continue." He mumbled.

"Fangirl," Rydel teased Rocky who gave her a look in return.

"Oh hey, I just realized, this is so legal because you're both eighteen, so… cool. Yay for that." Rocky gave them two thumbs up.

"Yeah, that's our cue to go upstairs," Ross began to stand up and Laura agreed. He took her hand, intertwining their fingers and then pulled her upstairs to his room. He heard Riker tell Ryland to probably not go up there for a while and laughed as he closed the door and pressed Laura gently against it, capturing her lips in his again, he just smiled.

"What?" She asked him, running her fingers through his hair as he trapped her against the door on both sides.

"Nothing…"

"No really, what?"

He thought about how he'd gotten the girl, finally, and how long he waited for the moment to finally happen.

He couldn't wait to tell Calum the next day.

"Dork," a grin spread across his face at the look on Laura's face and before he kissed her again, he just whispered two words, "I win," then he kissed her.

And she most _definitely _wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p><em>I may make a second part to this because I forgot about Raini and Calum's texts sort of in the beginning and I want to show their reactions and Vanessa's to this new relationship. It'll still be funny though. Add in Rocky and you're good to go.<em>

_Plus Ross still has to formally ask Laura to be his girlfriend right? So there's that. _

_I'm only marking it complete though until I write the next part (if I decide to do it). _

_This was kinda maybe based on me and my boyfriend... like beginning-ish of our relationship. We've been together two years and this happened before we started dating. Though, we didn't confirm it the way Ross and Laura did. Tell me what you think! I really hope my writer's block is gone though. I really want to update the story, but that'll have to wait until the morning, I suppose. _

_And on a totally random note: peace, love and forever wonder if Rocky is gonna be there to interrupt beautiful moments with your significant other. Cause he's really good at that apparently._

_Oh! And I just realized this is my twenty-ninth story! Haha, as in the day I was born, in December :) I'm oddly very aware of things like that, I'm such a dork :] But seriously, twenty-nine is my lucky number, so I'm super happy right now and I'm excited and I really hope you guys liked this story. Okay, anyway. Love ya! xx_


End file.
